A walk in the park 3
by FFIX Paine
Summary: a walk on the weird side (purposely badly writen story)
1. Default Chapter

Once there was dweeb? In a circle of panties  
  
He was happy with his panty sniffing yugi was his name and he love to get hight on panty hose and thongs I em king of the girls undies they will rule the world.......i will marry my favorite GOBBLEBLOTS yugi yells. God I love being a turtle joey says when he enters the room..  
  
Yugi says im going to find the really big pair of butt feeler so santa clause could find the north pole' fratershaw says joey 3 bags for a penny yugi replys. Then comes a fooking noise from the door yugi says flum in, Tristan enters and says im here to find waldo' the flabberbob in the back replys yugi' tristan how are you Joey? Im fat and sassy! Oh god it Fatterfly coming to render be my name says Serenity. The Fatterfly is back? joey replys yes its eatting my gobbleblit! Oh god not your gobbleblits replys, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gobbleblits yugi screams Ill render it stupid with my didagomonka, "ill go save my huge purple raccoon/ man eating hat" says tristan. im king of wicker people I will shoot my techno colored zebra launcher at the incoming alien hord screams yugi. Die you evil Leprechaun you will not get my lucky charm says Joey, Kaiba rides in on his pooh shooting flying carpet taking out the Russian Army.  
  
A Flaming richard simmons falls from the sky taking out Miama florida with it nuclear blast when it collides with bowling ball, Joey looks and say im a hibergacks uncle I must save the rainforest from the evil rectum clowns. Yugi shoots the president of the united states with his hamster launcher, tristan igniting yugi's rectal gas trying to find his way out of the temple of doom, Yugi I will get you my pretty and your little xertesskaf if it take a hand full of cow pooh to find you? As he said this a peanut flys through the air killing a nerd in flight, Joey turns to yugi and says I love wearing your mothers fincterhinkle,  
don't touch my mom fincterhinkle you perv, Joey farts and tristans face melts off out of the darkness a bunny leaps at yugi tearing off his face, ninja jump out of the closet and make curly fries, kaiba is eaten by a flying kangaroo, gabbabelbob flys out of Tea's chest devours a ham sandwich....?  
Mai is swept away by tide of clam chowder. Joey eats a plate of mac and cheese, yugi flys thought the air, Joey dances with Satan under the pale moon light, ah screams yugi as his brain flys out his skull , Joey is suddenly enveloped in lime Jello. Yugi holds a hand granade too long blows himself up, flames shoot from Tristan's Ass igniting Leonardo DiCaprio in an orgy of green flames. Yugi runs after fatterfly screaming give back the gobbleblits are ill kill you with my handy jibbergoog. as the death star targets earth its taken out by a knome playing golf screaming four, "it's a dog life" says joey, "yeah it is" replys yugi  
  
The End? 


	2. one day

One day Yugi looked up at the moon and said did I eat spam? oh god I think the flingergoof is eating my spam. And that evil witch has taken pictures of naked leprechauns..... joey enters the room and say I got to kill my insane bitch clown known as bill gates. In the farting medow a lion sleeps tonight. Superman flys through the air and kills Kaiba with his heat vison. Oh my god says mokuba as yugi screams sillofuca as his ass bursts into flame killing the evil santa clause clones that live in his closet. Tea comes in dressed in a meat suit as she is being humped by a lion.........Tea turns and looks around and says I have a lovly bunch of coconut here they are standing in a row. Oh god it back its staring at me I don't think its happy says Tristan, the spam is scaring me says yugi....Tea is suddenly eaten by hamsters, yugi belches the alphabet as hes drag away by fire ants. A monkey flying a jet launches a nuclear strike on florida whiping out the super human samurai cyber squad. George bush is strangled by a giant hippo. yugi is savagely killed by a free falling french fries kaiba runs through screaming by the power of grayskull I have the coleslaw. As he said this yugi dick is rip off by a tap dancing bear in batman tights hibblebibble flys at Joey and hands him a dildo time bomb which gos off in Mai ass killing them both . A samurai gets drunk and humps a turtle . yugi is raped to death by godzilla. The fatterfly is killed by a klingon driving a zombie. Kaiba is abducted by aliens trying to find the secrets of kraft dinner yugi eats a hotdog joey is farted upon by sumo wrestlers. Bruce Lee jump out cereal box and kill Mai with a butt feeler. Cowabunga yells Bakura as he leaps into a woodchipper. Preaty sneaky sis says yugi, I live a giant bucket says kaiba, as satan eats taco bell a flyig squrrel eats his nuts. Yugi turns to tristan and says tell the world im a funky monkey Yes I will replys Joey Yugi pees on superman and the unholy army of winged kaiba's that have ate Mai and stolen the great balls of fire oh my god scream Tea as her own foot is inserted up her ass by an evil monkey man named bob Joey runs from the free floating can mountain dew that was sent from the future by mormens to kill them all she'll be back says tristan as Mai is enveloped in cream cheese, oh my god screams Mai as shes raped by cornish pixies as the fatterfly decapitates Yugi with its icecream scoop and the million of evil flying things eat through all the mac and cheese Joey dances the irish jig................ as god eats a taco a man in tights swings through the air and steals a picnic basket and Yugi is set upon by a pokemon who captures him in a pokeball. A giant leprechaun rampages through new york eating Rare Hunters who were celebrating Guy fawkes Day with bikini babe with mustaches, Kaiba farts whiping out tokyo of all life except Tea Joey and Yugi who were instintly sucked down a toilet Pegasus laughs as he jump off a cliff with meny lemmings, a pair of raccoons have sex, Superman moons General Zod and his face melts off, Yugi jumps and takles the hamburgler as he made of hiblanonker and all the people cheer as Marik is eaten by a pikachu Holy crispy crap says Ron as hes ignite by nitro the american gladiator guy and explodes yugi uses Kaiba as a surf board riding him down the banister now James Bond shoots Bakura full of lead, Joey runs through declaring he ate tuna, oh crap im now dead says Mai as the shes hit with a steamroller, down the river drown ron as he was skinny dipping in the forest worntail is frenched by knomes. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh screams Yugi as his whole desk of card are shoved one at a time up his nose and into his brain ewwwwww troll boogies says Joey, It's a fincterhinkles life says yugi, Hermione replies "Word life thug-o-nomics"  
  
"The End" 


End file.
